This is Magic
by Thisisnataliexd
Summary: Fury hated Odin. Because his 'Avengers' we're being packed off to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it was was all his fault. What he doesn't realise is that it's for the better. The Avengers in their 11 year old state meet the Golden Trio, and thus chaos ensues.
1. Chapter 1

"What the-"  
"OMG"  
"Oh for God sake..."  
"Loki!"  
"Swear to God I'm going to punch that guy in the face so hard-"  
"We're not going to solve this with violence!"

Fury had had enough. It was August, and the sweat was pouring down the back of his neck as he listened to the sudden bickering. Truth be told, he wasn't happy about what had taken place no less than five seconds ago, and was none the less put out about it.

He envied Odin. That Man had so much power, so much authority, and with the Council being petrified of him they allowed whatever Odin said to be the final word. Fury had tried to explain on countless occasions that Odin didn't know Earth as well as he did, but then Odin would just come back saying he had a man named Heimdall watching all of the time. Fury got the shivers when Clint Barton and Tony Stark both then very kindly pointed out that this Heimdall could see him in the shower.

However, there was another reason why he was particularly disgruntled with Odin on this particular occasion. The Asgardian had decided, through all his knowledge and wisdom, that Loki was to spend time on Midgard, the very place he'd attempted to destroy. Fury had argued relentlessly with the God at that, because 'He tried to take over the world', which didn't go down very well because Loki then butted in 'Technically it was only Manhattan.' Technically, it was only Manhattan, but still. That was beside the point. He wasn't going to be siding with the God of Mischief any time soon.

No, today it wasn't the fact that Loki was on Earth that was the problem. Well it was; that was entirely the problem to begin with. The biggest problem Fury was facing at the current moment in time were the seven bickering people squabbling in front of him.

"You all suck." Tony seethed, he'd grown red in the face in the argument and looked as though he was in danger of turning into the Hulk, rather than Bruce who looked surprisingly calm about the whole situation.  
"What do we suck Tony?" Clint grinned, trying to enrage him further.  
"Your moms-"  
"That's enough!" Fury barked, as he got up from his chair and stalked around the six highly flustered people. Pressing a button on his desk, he snapped "Someone bring Coulson down here now! And tell him to bring Loki with him!". Fury sat back down and allowed the arguing to continue. Clint and Tony had rounded on Steve Rogers now, Natasha Romanoff and Pepper Potts were backing up Steve, and Bruce Banner was having a polite conversation with Thor Odinson over what they thought was going on.

A few moments later, Coulson appeared standing in the doorway. Loki was no where in sight.  
"Sir, you might want to see this." Coulson said, slightly breathless. He then nodded to the Avengers, along with Pepper, and then did a double take. "Never- never mind..." Coulson shook his head as he rushed a figure into the room.  
"Oh for God sake! Why's everyone taller than me?" Tony moaned and Pepper kicked him in the shin to shut him up as Loki stalked into the room. He smirked as he lay eyes on his handy work.

"I'm guessing it worked then?" Loki grinned, looking innocently up at Fury who snarled.  
"Explain. Now." Fury spat, Loki looked slightly disgusted, but spoke anyway.  
"I got bored." He shrugged, walking over to a chair and flopping himself into it, flinging his feet over the arm as he did so.  
"You got bored?" Fury asked disbelievingly as Loki surveyed the people in the room again.  
"Well, yes."  
"Turn them back."  
"No."  
"Do it."  
"Or what?"  
"Or I'll make you."

Loki showed mock apprehension on his face as Fury's snarl broadened. He himself couldn't help but grin.  
"Why would I want to do that?" Loki smiled, watching as the short fuse behind Fury's eyes grew closer to the dynamite. "Look, I've done you all a favour." Loki shrugged. Fury raised his eyebrow.  
"Explain."  
"Well, I've de-aged them all. Including myself. But to a specific date. The date is the same as it was two hours ago, but the date we've been transported to is different, and sort of in an alternate universe. Does that make sense?" The look on everyone's face clearly showed that no one had understood. Loki sighed and continued anyway. "Look, basically I've changed everyone's age. To their eleventh birthday."

"Why?" Pepper groaned from the corner. "I have a meeting with the board of directors in an hour and a half. I don't need this!".  
"I thought I fired those guys?" Tony muttered, and Pepper rolled her eyes. Loki jumped to his feet.  
"See?! This is what I mean! Everyone could do with a new look on things! Start over!" He exclaimed, pointing at Pepper and Tony. "Have you ever read Harry Potter?".

**What do you think? Should I carry on with this or not? It's only the first part because it's like... The beginning? Sort of? Chapters after this will obviously be longer. What do you think? Let me know :)**


	2. Chapter 2

His heels clicked as he strode along the large, black, tiled corridor. Past doors and doors of rooms leading to more corridors, that went who knew where. He loved his job, yet he hated it at the same time. He was constantly battling with people who thought his line of work was joke.

In his opinion, 'The Misuse of Muggle Artefacts' office was a very important department within the Ministry, and it wasn't a job that was to be taken lightly. All that being said however, all the cases he had to deal with were usually people messing around with the poor Muggle's heads, such as shrinking keys, and causing various house hold objects to levitate a few inches above their usual post. It wasn't long until he'd reached his destination, and Arthur Weasley stretched as he shut the door behind him.

"How can I help you then?" He asked easily, it was always best to speak to the Minister of Magic with respect, even if he is a complete idiot.  
"Arthur!" Fudge said jovially, clapping his hands together as he spun around, away from a portrait hanging on the wall of a wizard carrying a rather ugly looking toad with large red warts sticking out of its back. "A slight problems arisen, and we need your assistance."

"Problem? What sort of problem?" Arthur asked, restraining the sudden impulse to raise his eyebrow.  
"The ruddy American Ministry of Magic! They can't keep tabs on their Wizard populations!" Fudge sighed, and Arthur immediately remembered the time when he had to go out to someone who kept setting their house on fire. It turned out that he was a wizard, born into a Muggle family that the Ministry hadn't registered. He didn't go to Hogwarts at all.  
"Well, we all make mistakes don't we?" Arthur shrugged. This is what he didn't like about Fudge. He was always jumping to conclusions.

"They're ready for him now Minister." The portrait spoke curtly, he had a long moustache that curled at the bottom of his chin, and his voice was heavy with an American accent.  
"Right, thank-you... Henry." The portrait nodded and the toad hopped away and through a door in the canvas. "There's been a mix-up. Several, well eight actually, children have been discovered possessing magical abilities, over, over in America. The schoolings slightly different over there, they start two years early! Imagine that! Anyway, they've got to go to Hogwarts! Dumbledores said they're welcome but he can't go over a talk to them, their from Muggle families, you know. Dumbledore can't go over because he's busy, Hagrid can't do it either because he's gone to speak to Harry Potter- Harry Potter! Imagine that! He's eleven today! My, how time flies... So that just leaves you, Arthur." Fudge finished. The man really did know how to talk.

"I still don't understand why I'm the one to go over there." Arthur said, he was wondering why he was chosen, of all people.  
"This is the snag you see, it's awfully complicated but I'm sure they'll explain it to you in full once you're there. You'll have to apparate because I'm afraid they don't have fire places where they are currently, again, awfully confusing but there you have it." Arthur wondered how Fudge could talk so quickly without popping. He sounded like his daughter, Ginny when discussing the Hollyhead Harpies. "Here are the coordinates, I trust you to get there safely." Fudge said, pushing a wad of paper into Arthur's hand. "There you go! Send a message to Dumbledore once you've finished. You can go home afterwards." And with that, Mr Weasley disapparated.

"Harry Potter? As in..." Tony squashed his nose flat "... Voldemort Harry Potter?".  
"Voldemort isn't Harry Potter..." Bruce quickly put in and Tony scowled at him.  
"You know what I mean."

Fury yawned. It had been a long day. Firstly, his team of Superheroes came bounding into his office, all eleven years old. Secondly, he'd discovered Loki had done it, and finally he'd found out Loki had 'made Harry Potter real, and his Avengers were probably going to Hogwarts'. Which was great.

"Oh but I love the Harry Potter stories." Pepper said happily, "they're amazing! I'd of loved to have gone to Hogwarts..."  
"But then you'd probably never have met me." Tony added.  
"Why couldn't I have gone to Hogwarts?" She joked, and Clint immediately shouted 'Burn!'. Just then, Maria Hill stepped into the room.

"Fury, sir, this man just.. Appeared, in the main hangar bay... Said he was looking for a bunch of kids?" Fury smiled slightly, and waved his hand to show Maria that the man was allowed entry into the room.

The ginger hair was the first thing that everyone looked at. It was flaming red and slightly balding. His clothes were unusual. They looked almost smart, but slightly strange at the same time. His ears were burning bright red as he looked around the room and smiled as he saw Natasha, Clint, Thor, Pepper, Tony, Bruce, and Loki. He stepped forward with an out-stretched hand.

"Hello! You must be Mr... Fury?" Fury took his hand and shook it before standing next to him.  
"That I am, and you are?"  
"Oh of course! I'm Arthur Weasley, I work at the Ministry of Magic, in London." Mr  
Weasley said, beaming brightly. "This must be confusing for you."  
"I think I've had my fair share of surprises." Steve muttered, and Fury grinned. Mr Weasley didn't understand and carried on talking.

"Anyway, I'm here to tell you all about Hogwarts..."

It was raining. Big red buses were rolling by the windows, and the raindrops were smacking off the many umbrellas on the street. They'd arrived in London a few days after they'd been visited by Mr Weasley, to be greeted by the usual English weather in August. Mr Weasley had recommended they stay in 'Muggle' accommodation, rather than the 'wizard' accommodation known as the Leaky Cauldron. None of them had been surprised to hear that they were witches and wizards, because naturally they'd read the books, and watched the films. But it didn't stop the experience from being new and exciting for them all.

While they were staying in London, Coulson had been given the task of supervising them. Which he was personally dreading. Tony had paid for all the rooms, he was sharing one with Clint and Bruce, Natasha and Pepper were sharing, and Thor had risen to the opportunity of spending some time with his brother. Coulson had a different room entirely, five floors below and at the opposite end of the hotel completely, which he may or may not have personally requested.

The morning came eventually for them all to go to Diagon Alley, and Coulson was awoken by a pounding on the door.  
"AGENT!"  
"His names Phil, Tony."  
"PHIL!"  
Coulson groaned and rolled over in his bed. It had been ages since he'd had a proper holiday, and he was trying to consider this one, but so far it was proving to be one.  
"Hang on..." He moaned, before quickly getting dressed into dressing gown and opening the door. "What?" Thor burst into the room.  
"I'm getting a cat!" Coulson groaned.

A few hours later found them all standing in the musty, hearty pub that was the Leaky Cauldron, and Coulson was giving out strict orders.  
"Do not leave Diagon Alley. Do not go in that weird place. Do not offend anybody." His eyes flitted between Clint, Tony and Loki who all looked at each other and smirked. Apparently since the whole ordeal they'd all become quite good friends. Which was worrying for Coulson. Generally, he was more worried for planet Earth rather than his sanity however. "Off you go then."

**How was that? What do you want them to do first? Who do you want them to meet first and what about pets and stuff? Thor wants a cat though.. Let me know :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Firstly, thank you to everyone who has reviewed,favourited and followed, it's really great of you all :D so without further ado, here's the next chapter :D**

"Don't you think it'd be best to get the stuff first, a wand, and then a pet?" Natasha moaned at Clint, who had dragged them all into Eyelops Owl Emporium eagerly. Mr Weasley had gone down to Gringotts a few days previously and exchanged their money for them, and had then sent it back via Owl Post. He'd said they'd need to get used to it.

"Nope! I want an owl!" Clint grinned as the bell dinged as the door opened and then shut. It was dark, and the creaking floorboards were covered in bits of hay. A few people around their age jostled around, peering into the various cages. A plump woman with extremely messy blonde hair strode over to them, smiling at them with rosy cheeks.

"What can I help you with today?" She asked, looking down at them all.  
"I want an Owl." Clint beamed, and the woman chuckled.  
"Well you've come to the right place indeed! Take a look around." The group dispersed and soon Tony and Loki grew bored and left the shop. After what felt like hours, Clint emerged carrying a large brown owl with black specks dotted around its body. It had sharp, piercing eyes and rather large ears. It was hooting softly.

Everyone split off to gather their things. Pepper, Natasha, Steve and Bruce quickly ran off into Flourish and Blotts, Clint and Thor went to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlour, and Loki and Tony could be found skulking around Zonkos, and remerged later carrying massive bags and looking very pleased with themselves. Eventually, they all met up in Ollivanders.

"Oh wow!" Tony exclaimed as he caught sight of Clint's new pet. "What's he called?" Clint grinned.  
"He's called Hawkeye." He said happily, everyone raised an eyebrow.  
"You used your code name as a name for your pet?" Steve asked, disbelievingly. Clint nodded so vigorously it looked like his head was about to fall off.

They all started comparing pets, which ones had already been bought and which ones they were going to buy (Thor had bought a great ugly thing with a face like a pumpkin and a body to match, which turned out to be cat which he then promptly named Poptart having learnt that they didn't have Pop-tarts in the Wizarding World). Natasha had bought a black owl, which she was happily boasting about because 'black owls are very rare'. She had named him Batman.

They were at the heart of the conversation when a small cough brought them back to reality. Standing behind them was an old man, wearing a threadbare apron and a very creased white shirt with green stripes running down it. His hair was bright white and thinning dangerously.

"And what can I help you with today?" Ollivander asked, everyone grew silent. "Wands? I'm betting you're all from Muggle families aren't you? Nothing to worry about, nothing to worry about..." He pulled out a long wand and quickly swished it over his shoulder, a moment later a measuring tape came flying out of one of the back rooms. "Who wants to go first?".

Pepper went first, she was ecstatic when she found out that the core was from a unicorns tail. Bruce went next, his had a coral core. Loki, Clint, Steve and Tony all got dragon heart string, and Natasha was pleased to hear hers came from a Veela hair. Thor meanwhile was beyond happy when his came from a Phoenix, because, as he pointed out, those birds originated from Asgard.

After they'd collected their wands, and bid farewell to Ollivander; the eight kids walked along the pebbled high street. Tony, Loki, and Pepper all stepped into the Magical Menagerie, while the rest plodded along to get their new robes.

* * *

It was a hard days shopping, and Coulson (who had spent the day trudging around London and done all the sight seeing), rejoined them back in the hotel. He had told them to wait for him outside the Leaky Cauldron, but they hadn't, which he had half expected.

"Tony, you bought three cats and one owl?!" Coulson exclaimed as he lay eyes in the three baskets and the cage. Tony had had to borrow a trolley to carry everything.  
"Well, yeah. And an Owl." Tony shrugged.  
"Do they even allow that at.. Hogwarts?" Coulson asked and Tony shrugged again. "I give up."

* * *

The days raced past, and Coulson quickly found him self red in the face and shouting various things around the hotel, before the manager came and told him off. Coulson had a hard time restraining himself from turning around and asking him whether he wanted to get the Avengers, plus a God of Mischief and Tony Starks girlfriend ready to be at Kings Cross Station by 11o'clock. Soon however, they had all squeezed themselves into two London black taxis and were in a deadlock traffic jam on the way to the station.

"Everyone get a trolley!" Coulson yelled over the chatter of people rushing to catch their trains, as slick 'Muggle' trains slowly drew into the station. Once they had all their luggage sorted, they slowly made their way to the barrier between platforms 9 and 10. "I'm guessing you all know what to do?" Coulson asked, and everyone turned around and rolled their eyes. One by one, they all ran through the barrier and came out on platform 9 and 3/4.

Bruce's and Steve's eyes immediately lit up and they gawped at the train. Tony rolled his eyes and whispered to Loki: "they're both train fanatics, Bruce likes 'em cause they're awesome, and Steve likes 'em cause they remind him of the 'good old days'". Loki and Tony smirked and stalked off to find a carriage. Coulson eventually left them after they'd all gotten on the train, and slowly disappeared. The station was making him uneasy anyway because there was no signal.

"Oi Pepper! You comin' with us?" Tony yelled along the corridor at Peppers retreating back, she turned around and looked apologetically back at him.  
"I was gonna find a compartment with Natasha.. Sorry Tony." Tony shrugged and slid the compartment door shut. A few moments later, Steve, Bruce and Thor all waltzed in.

"Do you mind if I let my cat out?" Loki asked, fiddling with his cats basket. Everyone said they didn't mind and soon the compartment was full of cats and owls, purring and hooting.  
Loki's was jet black, with bright green eyes. He pronounced happily that she was called Minx. Steve had bought an owl, which he'd called Sarge. Bruce had a small tabby, who he'd named Gamma.  
"So, what're all your pets called Tony?" Steve asked, stroking Sarge's feathers. Tony looked suddenly sheepish.  
"Well, this guy here is Butterfingers." He pointed at an albino cat that was sitting on his lap. "This is You." He pointed at a ginger cat sitting in the luggage rack. "And that's Dummy." He gestured at a black and white fluffy one that Bruce was calmly stroking.  
"What about the owl?" Loki asked.  
"That's Jarvis."

* * *

Pepper and Natasha were having a good time. It wasn't often they could put their feet up for a while, with no phone to distract them, or no threat of a mission, or annoying boyfriends. It was calming. Batman was hooting softly, perched on the luggage rack, and Peppers cat, who she'd named Fizz, was purring in her lap.

"According to Stark Industries Database I'm currently on holiday, and no one ever sees Tony anyway at work so no ones going to wonder where he is. What about you? What's happening with Shield?" Pepper asked Natasha, who straightened up.  
"Well, I've been due a holiday for a while now. If anything comes up we'll have to go and sort it. Somehow. Fury said he'd arranged it with Dumbledore. But technically they're not allowed to employ minors exactly, so we're not really allowed to be working for them." The conversation drew to a halt as the compartment door slid open and a girl stood in the entrance, she had straight, black hair that flowing down her back. She was wearing the usual black Hogwarts robes, but Pepper and Natasha noticed how she was also wearing a Ravenclaw tie.

"Hi." She beamed down at the two, and they both said hi back. "I'm Phoenix Joyson. I'm in the second year and I'm a Ravenclaw." Natasha and Pepper both exchanged slightly nervous glances. Phoenix obviously spotted this and continued babbling. "Me and this other new kid.. Hermion? Her- Her... I can't say her name. This other kids lost his toad. You seen it? We're trying to find it for him."  
"No, sorry. Good luck trying to find him." Natasha said, Phoenix sighed.  
"Oh well. Hey, did you know that Harry Potters on this train? I know, right? How cool is that!" She left as quickly as she had come.

* * *

"Try this one!"  
"Ew no thanks."  
"Please Steve!"  
"It's bogey flavour!"  
"No it isn't..." Clint, Tony and Loki were all having great fun in taunting Steve into trying Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Bean. So far however; they weren't winning. They had given up with Thor, because he ate either one they gave him. Bruce had his face buried in a textbook he'd bought.

Slowly, the train drew to a halt and the carriages creaked as they stopped. The doors all opened leading onto the platform and a loud voice came echoing along the train.  
"First years! First years this over 'ere!" Everyone looked at each other, and beamed. They were at Hogwarts.

**Yaaaaay! Hogwarts! *Starts whistling songs from AVPM*.**

**I've come to a bit of a problem. I can't decide which houses people are going to go in. I'm pretty sure Loki will be Slytherin, Thor Gryffindor and Bruce Ravenclaw. I'm stuck on the rest though. I think Tony might be a Ravenclaw too but he can be kind of pissy so he's kind of tipping towards Slytherin and Gryffindor. I can't decide.**

**Again, thank you to everyone whose reviewed, followed, favourited, it's amazing. It really is. So thank you for that! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Some of this is written in first person for when they're trying on the hat. Just giving you a heads up. Also, thanks to everyone who said which house they thought people should go in, it helped. A lot. So thank-you! Here we go...**

"First years! First year over 'ere!" Hagrid yelled through the carriages. Tony, Steve, Bruce, Clint, Thor and Loki all looked over at each other excitedly. They had put on their robes while on the train, and quickly ran out and on to the platform. Clint immediately regretted not wearing a jumper under his robes, as it was freezing cold. They soon found Pepper and Natasha, and through awed expressions began fighting their way towards Hagrid.

He was shorter than they thought he was going to be, but still pretty tall. A quick estimate from Bruce showed that they were looking at a man of a round 8 feet.  
"Another person who's taller than me.." Tony muttered.  
"Aw c'mon Tony, you're not the shortest here, I'm pretty sure the house elves are shorter than you." Clint laughed and Tony punched him in the arm.  
"As soon as I know how I'm going to turn you into a wart." Tony said, and Clint snorted.

"This way..." Hagrid called, and the collection of first years slowly followed him along a winding path. From where they were in the centre of the timid looking pack, Pepper and Natasha both could hear everyone's conversations. The boys weren't listening.  
"We're going on the boats!" A bushy haired girl in front of them said, and Natasha and Pepper exchanged looks.  
"Excuse me, did you say boats?" Pepper asked politely tapping the girl lightly on the shoulder. She span around.

Bushy brown hair, and large front teeth. Hermione Granger stood beaming at the two girls.  
"Yes! It's in Hogwarts: A History. I tried to read as much as I could. I'm so excited. Aren't you? Are you two from Wizard families? My parents are dentists. Are you two sisters?" Hermione said very quickly.  
"Nope, Muggle families, and we're not sisters." Pepper replied calmly. But Hermione had already been distracted by gentle rippling waters of the lake.

"No more than four to a boat!" Hagrid called. Tony and Clint quickly ran over to Natasha and Pepper, and the four of them clambered into the small wooden boat. Drifting further across black lake, the moonlight was reflecting off the water and bouncing as the ripples caused by the boats disturbed the tranquility.

"Watch this." Tony whispered, nudging Clint and pulling out a pumpkin pasty from a pocket. He pointed at Pepper and Natasha before putting a finger to his mouth to signal for Clint to be quiet. From the boat a few metres away to their right, Thor and Loki were sniggering, while Steve and Bruce rolled their eyes.

Aiming for a few moments, Tony tossed the pasty into the watery depths, just outside of the boat where Natasha and Pepper sat distracted by the magnificent castle. A few moments later, the boats began rocking dangerously as an enormous tentacle emerged from the black waters. Several girls screamed, while the boys all howled with laughter. A few boats away, a ginger kid and a black haired kid clutched each other laughing while Hermione rolled her eyes. The tentacle wrapped itself around the immeasurably small pasty and pulled it to the depths.

"I really wish people would stop throwin' in party's!" Hagrid called to the back of the group. "He'll be turnin' the lake into a hot tub for a week!". Tony and Clint started to cry as they clutched each other.

Soon they reached the boat house, and they all stepped carefully off the boats and onto the rickety wooden platform. They were all eerily excited as they made their way to the castle in silence.

_Half an hour later or so... _

The doors opened and everyone could feel many sets of eyes staring at them. Professor McGonagall lead the way. It was amazing. Long tables stretched from one side of the room to the next, candles hung at different heights, some long, some short. The ceiling was a cool, starry black, reflecting the night sky outside.

McGonagall picked up a stool and placed it at the very top of the hall, in front of the teachers table, she then held up a hat. She cleared her throat and the whole room fell silent, all eyes fixed upon her...

"Abbott, Hannah." It felt like an age, various people went up, and sat back down in their given houses. The first years all began shuffling their feet nervously. "Barton, Clint."

* * *

Oh god. That was me. Holy crap.

I began to make way towards the stool. Natasha caught my eye and winked at me. What it we're not in the same house? Then what? I didn't really care which house I got put in. Either way I was still Hawkeye. Either way you looked at it...I sat on the stool and McGonagall put the hat on my head. It fell to just above my eyelashes.

"Woah." The voice spoke suddenly in my ear, making me jump. "You've got an old head on you, haven't you?" I nodded, and could feel the hat wobbling around on my head. "Well, you're very brave I'll give you that... And very loyal I see too... Hm... You've got the right values certainly... I know... Hufflepuff!" The hat shouted the last word, and I sighed a sigh of relief.  
I received a raucous of clapping as I walked calmly down from the hat, and saw everyone clapping me. Tony was grinning and mouthing something but I couldn't see what. Eventually I made my way over to the Hufflepuff table.

* * *

"Banner, Bruce!" McGonagall called, and I nervously made my way to the hat. I wondered what house I'd be put in, would the hat get confused because of the Hulk? I wondered what house the Hulk would be put into...  
"You've got quite a temper on you, Doctor Banner." The hat said, and I laughed sheepishly. "Quite a mind you've got too... I'm afraid I don't know what to do about your Hulk friend... Never the less... Ravenclaw!" Whew. That's something me and the Hulk can live with.

"Laudeyson, Loki!" This, should be interesting, I thought to myself as I swaggered up to the stool and hat. The old woman placed it on my head as I sat down.  
"There's a lot going on it this head... Plenty of magic I see... And mischief too! Hm... Slytherin!" The hat yelled. As I'd predicted.

* * *

"Thor, Odinson!" I walked briskly up to the professor, and I smiled at her. No point in making enemies.  
"You've seen some stuff haven't you?" The hat asked, and I nodded. "A born warrior... Gryffindor!". I stepped away from the stool feeling very pleased with myself, I'd heard a great deal about this Gryffindor house.

* * *

"Potts, Pepper!" I nearly tripped over as I made my way towards Professor McGonagall. I'd done countless quizzes online to see what house I'd be in in the past, but since Loki had made the Wizarding World real, they'd all gone. It was a strange world without J.K Rowling obsessed fans everywhere. Nervously, I put on the hat.  
"There's something hidden in here..." The hat said, it was strange to have another voice in my head, now I knew how Bruce must feel. "A high stature position I see? Hm... I think maybe perhaps... Ravenclaw!" The hat yelled and I grinned. As I stepped down, Tony whispered something.  
"Tony, I graduated Harvard, and I was an accountant for Stark Industries before I pepper-sprayed you. Did you forget that?" Tony opened his mouth, closed it again, and hugged me. We let go and I ran off towards Bruce.

* * *

"Rogers, Steve!" I was mainly worried about the hat. I had trouble with a toaster; let alone a magical talking... Thing. When it fell over my ears it began talking, and I felt a chill run down my spine.  
"Solider, a good man I see... Loyal to your friends also... Hufflepuff!" Hufflepuff? Right, okay, I could live with that.

* * *

"Romanoff, Natasha!" I wasn't nervous. I wasn't. Nope. Not me. Not trained assassin. I wasn't nervous about an old hat... Secretly, I wanted to go in Slytherin. They were all just so badass, and just because you're in Slytherin doesn't make you a bad person... Right?  
"Cunning.. Sly... Oh very sly... Slytherin!" A small smile drew across my face, and i  
I looked over at Clint on the Hufflepuff table. Apart of me felt slightly bad for not joining him.

* * *

"Stark, Tony!" I almost swaggered a little too pompously as I walked towards the stool. I desperately wanted to join Pepper and Bruce, because you know, she's like my girlfriend and Bruce is my Science Bro.  
"You're tricky." The hat said, and I rolled my eyes. "You'd quite easily fit into Slytherin... Yet, a new element? Ravenclaw... Or Gryffindor... What do you want?" I bit my lip. I could go in Ravenclaw... Or...  
"Gryffindor." I said firmly. If anyone asked me whether I'd chosen Gryffindor just because the colour scheme matched my armour, they'd be wrong. So, wrong.

* * *

Once everyone had sat down, Dumbledore stood up.  
"Welcome to a new year at Hogwarts!" He went through various places that were strictly out of bounds, like the Forbidden Forest... And the third floor corridor. Loki nudged Natasha.  
"Technically, because Harry Potter hasn't been written, it's a free timeline. People and develop how they would if J.K Rowling hadn't been controlling them. It's like that series has a mind of its own. Who knows? Voldemort could come back..."  
Natasha shivered. She'd faced Doctor Doom, but she thought Voldemort might be a bit above her...  
"Let the feast begin!"

On the opposite side of the room, Thor's face lit up as mounds of food suddenly appeared in front of them. Tony had to warn him to slow down after he realised Thor had just finished his third plate while Tony had only just finished his first. That's when he spotted them. A bespectacled boy with jet black hair and a lightning scar on his forehead, and a freckle-plastered ginger kid. Harry Potter, and Ron Weasley.

**I won't be able to post the next chapter for a few days because I'm going to be with the internet, which sucks. I hope you enjoyed that chapter (sorry if you thought people had been put in the wrong houses.) thanks also for all the reviews, follows and favourites. It's actually amazing :D See you! There'll also be Harry, Ron, Hermione and Draco in the next chapters :) also a bit of Neville too probably!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Not overly impressed with this chapter. May re word it or change it completely later on. Sorry about the wait. So... here's Chapter 5!**

"I think you're stupid."  
"If I was stupid you'd be turned into a wart."  
"I don't believe that you're doing this for our benefit. You've got something planned. I can feel it."  
"Can't a guy just try to be nice?" Loki smirked and Natasha raised both eyebrows and folded her arms.  
"Loki, the others may believe you, but I don't. Whatever you've got planned, you can forget it. You know what will happen." This time, it was Loki's turn to raise his eyebrows.

"And why would I plan anything Miss Romanoff? Have you ever considered human decency?" Loki asked innocently.  
"But you're not human. You're a frost giant, and last time I checked they weren't human. Loki, I'm begging you, whatever you have up your sleeve, don't do it." Natasha was genuinely concerned. She couldn't believe how naive the other Avengers and Shield were being. This was the same guy who'd tried to take over Manhattan and had zombified another top Agent. She was scared, and she was worried for her friends.

"Don't worry your little red head about it." Loki said, patting her on the head and skulking off. He was a lot taller than her, at least a foot, and she couldn't help feeling slightly intimidated. She sank into a green armchair.

It was just going on for two in the morning, and the Slytherin common room was dastardly quiet. The greenish glow of the oil lamps on the wall made shadows loom. The only source of comfort were the comfy arm chairs, and the crackling open fire. The walls were stone and cold. While Natasha was enjoying herself, she couldn't shake off a stomach churning feeling that she was missing something. Something very important. But she just couldn't put her finger on it.

"Loki." She called to his retreating back, he stopped. "Hurt them, in any way, and I will make you pay." She couldn't read Loki's facial expression, but he continued walking out of the common room and into his dormitory.

* * *

"Oh my fucking God Steve, those are the ugliest socks I've ever seen." Clint said in disgust, watching as Steve pulled off his shoes to reveal a pair of purple socks with orange splats dotted on them.  
"I like these socks." Steve held them up to examine, the then folded them into a ball and threw them into the washing basket in the corner of the room. Clint followed them with his eyes.

The wooden door leading to their dormitory creaked open and a boy with curly blonde hair and rosy freckles stood in the doorway.  
"I'm Ernie Macmillan." The boy strode over and held out a rather porky hand for Steve to shake, which he did.  
"I'm Steve, this is Clint." He pointed at Clint, who waved. Not in any way eager to shake the pompous boys hand. The boy shrugged and walked from the room.

Clint turned his head to face Steve and blinked. "That was kind of rude..." He said as he pulled off his own sock.  
"You didn't exactly make him feel welcome.." Steve pointed out, and Clint gawped.  
"What the hell do you mean? 'Not welcome'? I didn't say anything!"  
"Exactly." Clint raised his eyebrows. "So what did I say then, Steve?".  
Steve sighed. "You kind of snarled." Clint's mouth fell open again.  
"I do not snarl!"  
"You just did..."  
"You're bullying me. Tony's wearing off on you..."

* * *

"And this is called a Dr Filibuster's Fabulous Wet-Start, No-Heat Firework." Fred Weasley said, holding out a large orange rocket.  
"And these are these super awesome stink bombs, you let off one of these in the toilets, they'll tell you to go to the Doctors." George Weasley added, pointing at a box of greenish coloured balls. Tony was in awe.  
"How do the fireworks work?" He enquired eagerly, pulling the firework off Fred and examining it closely.  
"They're wet start. Just wet 'em a bit and they'll go off." Tony grinned as he read the label.

"You know, I could probably find out how this works and make some for normal- urgh- Muggle people." Tony said. Fred and George looked at each other.  
"What?"  
"Can I buy these off you? Do you know where I can get some wire? I need copper, but Pepper wouldn't let me bring mine. I also need some tweezers and-"  
"What're you on about?" George asked. But Tony wasn't listening.  
"I need Jarvis to start scan it for me.. Damn, half my stuff won't work here will it? Urgh I need Jarvis. Whatever, I'll do it myself. Have you got a bunson-burner? This'd be great on my suit. Wow, I could scare M.O.D.O.K shitless, plus it'd be great for parties and Pepper won't even be able to moan at me because they'd be no chance of the house setting on fire. She got so pissed off last time."

"Friend Stark." Thor was walking over, and Fred and George were intrigued. "I don't think it wise to be discussing our other life with others. It could lead to awful consequences."  
"Relax. Honestly Thor, it's fine." Tony turned to Fred and George again. "Pliers. Where can I get them?"

"I don't think they'll have any here." A new voice had joined in the conversation. "You could try tweezers? Won't be as good though. Ask one of the girls if they have some?" Tony turned around and found himself face to face with Harry Potter.  
"I'll ask Pepper. Does anyone know where the Ravenclaw place is?"

* * *

Bruce was flicking through a book. Well, it was a Stephen Hawking book, but needless to say, it was good reading material. Even if he had read it at least fifty times before. Pepper meanwhile, was painting her nails. Only clear, but it made them look neater.

"Bruce?" She asked, not looking up from her forefinger.  
"Hm?"  
"What now?". It was noisy in the Ravenclaw Common Room, the blue curtains were still open, and the moon could be seen dancing off the lake. The question was bugging Bruce too.

"I've no idea."  
"Bruce... What happens if you go green?" Pepper asked innocently, and Bruce chuckled.  
"I'm sure they can handle it. Or I'll just cuddle the squid who knows?" Bruce laughed as Gamma curled up on his lap.

* * *

"Mr Barton, Mr Rogers, Mr Odinson, Mr Stark, Mr Weasley, Mr Potter, Mr Longbottom. Why are you so late?" The bell had rang almost half an hour ago, and the six boys stood breathless in the doorway to the Transfiguration classroom.  
"Sorry Professor.." Clint started, but Professor McGonagall cut him off.  
"I understand, first day... It's a big place. Sit down and copy from the board."

All six of them raised their eyebrows, all except Thor, who had sat down next to a little Ravenclaw girl. The real reason for why they were so late was because they'd had to drag Thor away from the bacon. Clint and had been passing Tony trying to pull the God of Thunder away, and had stopped to help. In the end, the whole of Gryffindor table had stopped to help, including Harry and Ron. Thor had reluctantly agreed to go to their lesson. They wouldn't tell McGonagall that though.

* * *

The day went on, and both Tony and Clint would have lost five points from their respective houses had it not been for the fact that it was their first day. However, one thing was starting to emerge, and it happened at lunch.

There was an ice cold wind slapping at everyone's faces, and all eight of them stood huddled in a circle. Tony had his arm around Pepper, and Clint and Natasha were holding hands. Steve looked slightly sick as he watched the eleven year old couples. The discussion last night had let to a stiffness in the air between Natasha and Loki, and Natasha kept scowling at him.

"Don't you think you were being a little harsh on her?"  
"No." Ron said bitterly, as he strode towards the larger group. Harry was following quickly behind him.  
"Just say you're sorry..." Harry urged, and Ron folded his arms. "C'mon Ron, I know she's irritating." Ron snorted. "Hi."

They'd both drew level with the group now, and both boys were looking slightly annoyed.  
"What's up?" Tony asked, concerned.  
"That bloody Hermione. She's such a know-it-all!" Ron seethed, as he wrapped his cloak around him. His scarf was still wonky however.  
"Aw Ron, you're not going to get along with everyone." Natasha teased, and Loki looked pointedly at her. She glared back.

"You're going to get us killed." A curt voice snapped as two large figures rushed past.  
"Not if you keep your trap shut and stick to the plan."  
The other man snorted. "You're so full of shit. Let's just find this runt and get over with it. The sooner we do it the better, get 'em while they're young I say."

**I decided it needs a wee bit more drama, so there you go. You're welcome. I'm completely overwhelmed by all the reviews and favourites and follows and everything it's amazing. This chapter was really tough to write and I have no idea why, the next ones will be better though I promise you. So yeah, thanks!**

**Sorry I can't answer all of your reviews, but I do read them all and take them all in :)**


	6. Chapter 6

"Director Fury. You're going to want to see this." Maria Hill stood facing a grumpy looking Nick Fury. She had her arms folded behind her back and her face was stone cold. Behind her, Coulson stood with an almost identical facial expression.

They walked briskly towards the communications section of the Helicarrier, which was alive with the babbling of talking and various beeps from computers. Checking quickly, Fury saw that no one was playing Galaga. Yet, despite the general noise, it was still eerily quiet. It had been little over a month since his Avengers had run off to Hogwarts, and since then there seemed to be little to none action going on. Doctor Doom hadn't even attempted to get himself out of The Vault, which is where he'd been put a few months previous.

"Do you remember that guy Union?" Maria asked, holding out a bulky tablet. The brightly lit screen bore a picture of a bald man, with bright blue eyes which were sunken into his scarlet cheeks. There was a tattoo of an obscure line stapled across his left eyebrow. How could Fury forget him?

"Yeah, what about him?" Fury asked, pushing the tablet back towards Maria, who ran her finger across it.  
"He's gone missing, around four months ago." Maria said, turning the tablet around again. This time it showed a rather busy looking street, where amongst the crowd the man known as Union stood.  
"Why weren't we aware of this sooner?" Fury moaned.  
"No one knew he was gone. It was reported 10 minutes ago. He caught a plane from Chicago to Paris. We don't know his current location."  
"When was this?"  
"Two months ago. He's currently running around somewhere in France we believe." Maria finished, she turned to face Coulson, who nodded and stepped forwards.

"Sir, I've also been asked to tell you that Stark, Barton and Rogers are all serving their fifth detention this month." Coulson said, and Fury ran a rough check through his brain. It was October 7th.  
"How can you get five detentions in seven days?" Fury asked, rubbing a hand on his temple.  
"Quite easily, evidentially. Kid named Draco Malfoy. Stark and Barton were tormenting him, shall we say. Rogers stepped in to stop them, but he ended up getting a mouthful from the Malfoy kid." Fury smirked.  
"How?"  
"Malfoy stole a news paper article that another kids parent had sent him, all about the Avengers." Fury could already see where this was going. "Malfoy said that the 'Iron guy', seemed like a twat who could easily be defeated. Of course Stark wasn't too happy." Fury laughed to himself. He turned around and began walking from the room.

"Hill, find Union. Coulson... Hang in there."

* * *

It was very cold, as it always was in the dungeons at Hogwarts. Tony could see his breath rise in front of him and form white misty swirls which dispersed in the air. He clutched at the parcel he was carrying closer to his body, hopefully it might give him some warmth.

He was playing it risky. Very risky. But it was an opportunity too good to miss. Fred and George Weasley had helped him of course, they were all trying to out-do each other. But Tony was sure he had it in the bag this time.

"Stark." Tony turned around as a cold, sharp voice wrenched through the even colder air. Behind him stood Snape. His hair was hanging limply from his scalp, and it gathered at the ends. Tony thought that the grease was about to start pouring from it. He had his black cloak wrapped around him, and was looking down his pointy nose at the now spotty eleven year old. "What do you want?"

Tony bit his lip, but made his way forward anyway. "Package for you, dunno who it was from. Got told to deliver it to you." Tony said, holding out the parcel, which Snape greedily inspected. He didn't like that man. The grease and the paleness of his face made him feel uneasy.. Faint even.  
"Very well, thank-you, Mr Stark." Tony nodded and walked quickly from the forbidding dungeons, leaving a scowling Snape standing, watching.

"Tony! What're you doing?" Tony almost wanted to turn around and run back to Snape as his ears were met by Steve's voice.  
"Giving Snape a present..." Tony said, trying to hold back a smirk. The present may or may not have contained shampoo.

"You've got to stop doing that." Steve groaned. "Whatever, we've had a letter from Coulson... Or I've had a letter from Coulson. Thought you ought to know." Steve passed a folded piece of paper to Tony, who took it and put it in his pocket.

"We're going down Hagrid's later, you gonna come?" Tony asked, and Steve shrugged.  
"Probably. I've got to do some homework though first..."  
"Aw homework is for pussys. See you later." Tony walked off, and shut his ears as Steve yelled something about Coulson and detentions.

* * *

"You're putting in too much force, Mr Odinson. You need to be more gentle." Professor Flitwick's squeaky voice rang urgently through the classroom as Thor sliced the air with his wand. He was supposed to be turning a pink button blue, but it had so far only turned: green, yellow, lilac, and burgundy. None of which were the desired blue.

"Do you want a hand?" Thor turned around to face the girl sitting next to him. He'd seen her around, and immediately recognised her from the Gryffindor Common Room.  
"That'd be most helpful." Thor nodded, and the girl beamed and pulled out her own wand. She lifted it gently, performed a swift, upwards flick, and said quietly:  
"Lorem obiectum." The button faded from the pale pink, to white, and then blue began coming more prominent in the colour scheme, until a rich blue dominated it. Thor grinned.

"Hey Hermione! Hey Thor!" Bruce tapped them both on the shoulder, and grinned. Hogwarts was great for him, and he'd been swamping the student packed corridors for over a month, and even though countless people had stepped on his toes, he still hadn't seen any sign of his little green friend. He couldn't help but wonder whether his new found magic had muted the Hulk... Or whether he was just lucky for once.

"Me, Tony and the rest of us were gonna go down to see Hagrid later. Do you want to come?" Bruce had met Hagrid, properly, when he went down to see him with Harry and Ron. Since then, they'd gotten on quite well. "You can come too Hermione." He added. She smiled.  
"That'd be great! I'll come!"

* * *

_Agent Romanoff and Agent Barton,_

_We've received intelligence that the man you helped lock up, known as Union, has escaped. He was last seen in Paris. Be ready incase we need you to come in.  
Also Clint, stay out of trouble, and stop Tony from getting any more detentions. I'm getting too many owls, which is slightly disturbing because one turned up while on a mission that I'm strictly not supposed to tell you about. Stay out of trouble, for God's sake._

_Coulson._

Natasha scrunched up the letter and put it in her pocket, she'd show it to Clint later. After she'd told him to stop getting detentions.

"Romanoff." Natasha held back the jump she wanted to give as the voice ripped through the air.  
"What do you want?" She asked, rolling her eyes slightly as she came face to face with Draco Malfoy. He was smirking under a smock of bright blonde hair.

"Nothing. I just can't help but notice, for a Slytherin, you seem to spend a lot of time with the scum of Hogwarts." Malfoy drawled, he picked at his finger nails carefully as he scanned Natasha's face for a sign of weakness, so far though, he was unsuccessful.

"But... I never talk to you." Natasha said, and Draco formed an O with his mouth, mimicking hurt. "You know, you should talk to Loki. You'd get on swell." She walked away, leaving a slightly stunned, and also slightly hysterical Malfoy in her wake.

* * *

"Think I need to geh some more chairs..." Hagrid said, picking up a wooden chair from inside the pantry and bringing it in the lounge of his wooded hut. He really didn't need any more chairs. The twelve new comers were all sat perfectly comfortable side by side. Ron, Tony, and Steve had all managed to squeeze themselves onto a single armchair, while Clint had found a basket hanging from the ceiling and had nestled himself in that. Despite the 'lack' of chairs, everyone was clutching a hot mug of tea.

They spent the evening discussing various things. Pepper and Hagrid spoke about what she should use to make Fizz's hair shinier, and Hermione joined in, while Tony happily told Harry, Bruce and Ron his shampoo-master plan. Clint and Natasha drifted off into their own conversation about what was going on with Shield, but of course they had to keep their voices low in case someone overheard. That just left Steve and Loki.

"You know... There's this 'website', on the computer... You should check it out sometime." Loki said, slurping his tea. Steve raised an eyebrow. "They do this thing called 'shipping'. It's very strange. They pair two people together. There's FrostIron... That's me and Tony. Most erotic fan fictions you ever did read... There's also Thorki... That's me and Thor... Strange because we're, sort of, brothers..." Loki pulled a face, and leaned closer towards Steve. "Personally though... I want to try Capslok."

Steve snorted. "Yeah that's not gonna happen. You stay off those websites, they sound dodgy." Loki couldn't help but grin.  
"Why else do you think I go on them?".

After around an hour, Hagrid checked the time and forced them all to leave, although Hermione had already gone for fear of getting into trouble. So, they made their way as quietly as they could through the castle and to their various Houses. Little did they know, someone was keeping a beady eye from the shadows.

**What do you think? Sorry it's taken so long... Thought I might as well point out now (because I forgot in previous chapters, whoops), that I don't own the Avengers or Harry Potter... Or any of the characters. **

**Also, what do you guys think about this Union guy? Do you want him to be a big part of it or a little one, like not that important? Sup to you! **

**Thisisnataliexd :) **


	7. Chapter 7

Bruce was frowning, and for the life of him Tony couldn't work out why. He'd first spotted the crude facial expression on Monday, half way through potions, and now it was Thursday. So, naturally, he had to find out what was wrong. Otherwise he wouldn't be for filling his sworn duty as a Science Bro.

"Hey Bruce." Tony plonked himself next to Bruce as the rest of the class filed noisily into Transfiguration. Bruce nodded curtly in reply, and Tony managed to fight off his own frown that was curling onto his lips. "So... How's life?" He asked.

"It's good... It's good..." Bruce nodded, pulling out a notepad and a quill as Professor McGonagall strode to the front of the classroom. Tony decided to do the same.  
"Seriously though. What's up? Clearly something's bothering you..."  
"Nothing's bothering me!" Bruce snapped, and Tony felt slightly taken aback by the sudden outburst.  
"Woah Bruce, cool your tits. Honestly!" Bruce shook his head as he heard Tony mutter something about 'time of the month'.

The lesson passed slowly, and through all his exhaustive attempts, Tony still couldn't work out what was wrong with Bruce. Quite frankly; he was starting to annoy Tony, so Tony decided to talk to Pepper instead. The pair of them tried to bring Bruce into the conversation, but he wasn't having any of it. In the end, Tony gave up.

* * *

"Loki, what's wrong with Bruce?" Tony had been everywhere, spoken to everyone, to find out what was wrong with Bruce, but nobody knew. Loki was his last voice of reason. Even Steve and Pepper, who were the two people who were the most normal when it came to being sociable.  
"How should I know?" Loki asked, as they the pair dodged a herd of fifth years charging along the corridor.  
"C'mon... You have to know something. In that Godly noggin of yours." Tony pleaded, and Loki sighed.  
"Sorry, I can't help you."

Tony was about to turn around to saunter slowly away in the opposite direction; when they both jumped as they were showered in pieces of chalk.  
"Having problems Stark? Ooooooooh Loki too! How's my mischief moron?" Peeves' sing song voice reverberated off the cold stone wall as both Tony and Loki rolled their eyes. Peeves then began to sing "Mischief Moron", over and over again. Tony groaned.

"Go away Peeves. You're not helping." Tony turned around and glared at Loki who had started whistling Peeves song.  
"But I can help!" Peeves said suddenly, and Tony's ears pricked up. "I can help!"  
"How?" Loki asked, apparently he was also intrigued.  
"I know what Brucey wants!" Peeves said, trying and failing to hide a cackle.  
"Go on."  
"There's a book, in the library, it's in the restricted section though.. Be a job getting in without getting caught. Neither of you look tough enough to do it though..." Peeves grinned.

"Oh yeah? What d'you mean? What book?" Tony asked, folding his arms and tapping his foot off the ground. Peeves continued grinning.  
Loki put a hand on Tony's shoulder. "Tony... He's messing with you. Come on, let's go." But Tony remained with his feet planted firmly on the ground.  
"What book?" He repeated.

"It's about some Muggle thing... But your friend Bruce wants it... And he can't get a teacher to sign for it..." Peeves said as round, glass eyeballs twinkled.  
"What book is it?"  
"Gamma Radiation and it's Fatalities." Peeves grinned, bow tie whizzing around like a Catherine Wheel. "Of course, I dare say you're not brave enough to go and get it.. Imagine that! A cowardly Gryffindor..." By that stage, Tony had had enough.  
"I'm getting him the book." Tony said simply and he ran off down the corridor. Loki remained scowling at Peeves, who was cackling like a maniac, and then took off after Tony.

* * *

"Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeease?"  
"No."  
"C'mon Natasha... You're a spy!"  
"So?"  
"So you can help me get the book!"  
"No, Tony. I'm not helping you." Natasha said simply, continuing eating her steak pie as Tony sulked. "Coulson said that Clint's not allowed to get anymore detentions this term, so don't even think about asking him." She added suddenly, thinking about it. Tony sighed and walked over to the Hufflepuff table.

"Clint."  
"Nat said no." Clint said simply, stuffing a mound of mashed potato in his mouth. "... But who cares? Where and when?" He asked, and Tony beamed. But the victory was soon drowned out.

"Natasha told me you were planning on breaking into the Restricted Section Tony." Steve said, sitting down next to Clint and pulling over a bowl of peas which he started dishing onto his plate. Tony shrugged. "Can I suggest you don't?" Steve asked hopefully.  
"Nope." Tony shook his head, and Steve sighed.  
"I suppose you're in on it too Clint?" Steve asked, and Clint nodded. His mouth was so stuffed with food that he couldn't open it. "I'm sure you can cheer Bruce up some other way..."

"Nope!" Tony folded his arms and shook his head vigorously. Steve raised his eyebrow, as he put some peas into his mouth, chewed, and swallowed, before speaking again.  
"And does Pepper know you're doing this?" Steve smirked as Tony froze.  
"You wouldn't dare!"  
Steve laughed. "Don't worry. I'm not telling her, but don't blame me when you get into trouble..."  
"I won't! Just me, Loki and Clint! It's gonna be like a party!"

* * *

The clock had just struck midnight, and Loki was waiting outside the Gryffindor Common Room. He was meeting Tony, and then they were going to run down the the Hufflepuff Common Room and grab Clint, then make their way over to the library. Piece of cake.

"Loki..." A voice hissed from the shadows. Loki a pressed a finger over his mouth. The Fat Lady was still awake, and as far as he knew had no inclination as to his presence.  
"What?" He asked, and two people stepped into the light. Natasha, and Pepper. "I thought you weren't coming?"  
"Obviously. You think I'm letting Tony go by himself? You're joking." Pepper said, and Loki smirked.  
"He's not by himself though, he's with me and Clint." Loki pointed out.  
"And what happened last time it was just the three of you? How many house points did you lose? Besides, Tony and Clint are bad enough together as it is." Natasha added pointedly, and Loki couldn't help but agree.

The portrait hole swung open and Tony and Thor stepped out. Tony froze as he lay eyes on Pepper and Natasha.  
"Thor?" Loki asked, incredulously.  
"I'm coming." Thor said simply, and tapped his belt where Mjolnir was hanging limply.  
"Oh yeah? And what're you going to do with that?" Loki snapped, and Thor shrugged.  
"We need to go and get Clint!" Tony said, and the five of them quickly sped off towards the opposite end of the castle.

* * *

Clint emerged a few moments after they reached the Hufflepuff Common Room. He clambered out, spotted Natasha, swore, and turned around again back into the Common Room. He stumbled back out moments later, having been pushed by Steve.

"What? You're coming too?" Tony asked, and Steve nodded as he stepped into the corridor. "God sake..."

* * *

They all clattered noisily into the library. Various people muttered others to be quiet, but they were making the noises themselves. They reached the door separating the normal library from the restriction with much difficulty. This mainly came in the form of Pepper spotting a John Green book on the shelf.  
"They have John Green! Can you believe it?!" She said excitedly, and Tony had to drag her away, with the promise that she could go back tomorrow and get it.

"We need to go in, and out. Okay?" Steve warned. Natasha rolled her eyes as Steve's words were ignored, with someone unlocking the door and everyone falling through it. Steve groaned. They split into pairs and began to prowl the shelves.

"Gamma... Gamma... Gamma... What does Bruce want with a book about Gamma Radiation anyway?" Tony muttered, and Pepper shrugged. "I can't think why it's in the Restricted Section anyway... Is Science not allowed at Hogwarts?"  
"Same thing, friend Stark." Thor winked, tapping Tony on the shoulder as he and Loki strode past. Suddenly, a sharp metallic click rattled through the room, followed by a swift 'damn' from Clint.

"Students out of bed!" Filch's screeching voice sliced at everyone's eardrums.  
"Fuck!" Tony swore as he grabbed Pepper's hand and the two sped towards the end of the row of books.  
"Students out of bed!"

Tony and Pepper collided with an oncoming Natasha and Clint, and they tumbled to the ground and into a pile. They were just starting to scramble hastily to their feet, but were thrown to the ground again as Steve tripped over them. "Aha!" Filch's rasping voice drew closer, and the five figures looked up into the caretakers face.

"Quick! You lot! ... Ah" Loki and Thor skidded from behind a shelf, and stopped dead as Filch turned his malicious face on them instead. "It.. Ah... Wasn't us?" Loki suggested, and Filch grinned a horrible, yellow, toothy grin.

* * *

The punishment was detention, and twenty points each from their respective houses. The detention was to be carried out the next night, because all the teachers were too tired to do anything right now, and everyone strode into breakfast very grumpy the next day. Tony was especially grumpy, because he'd failed in cheering Bruce up.

* * *

"Woah. You look tired." Bruce joked and Tony grunted by way of reply. Over on the Ravenclaw table, Pepper had her head rested on her shoulders and was snoring quietly.  
"Sorry Bruce.. I couldn't get the book." Tony said, and Bruce looked confused.  
"What book?" Bruce asked, intrigued.  
"Peeves... He said you were in a mood because you wanted a book from the Restricted Section... So we went to try and get it but we got caught..." Tony was shocked to see Bruce laughing.

"Peeves said that? Tony, Peeves is an idiot!" Bruce laughed, and Tony felt like a complete dick.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He wanted to wind you up! He wanted you to get caught... He was messing with you." Tony swore, loudly. That was the last time he ever trusted Peeves the Poltergeist.

**Sorry that chapter took so long, I've been really busy, and a little bit lazy... Sorry, again. Ron, Harry and Hermione are going to be in the next chapter, because it's Halloween and you know what that means... TROLL IN THE DUNGEON. And I haven't even done anything about Quirrell either.., whoops. Oh well. I'll try and get it post ASAP. See you! :)**


	8. Chapter 8

He put the white bed cover over his head, and crept quietly around to the opposite side of the room. Even though today was the tenth anniversary of his parents dying, he was still allowed to have fun, right?

Carefully, he crouched to the ground and paused. He lifted his hand from beneath the sheet and gently brushed his finger against the freckle covered nose.  
"Woooooooooooo." Ron's nosed twitched, but he made no obvious signs of waking up. From underneath the sheet, Harry rolled his eyes. He continued to brush Ron's nose, and slowly, Ron's eyes opened.

"Harry? What're you doing?" Ron asked, blearily eyed and tried as Harry's grinning face popped out of the sheet.  
"Happy Halloween! I'm a ghost! Look, see?" Harry grinned as he flapped his primitive costume around.  
"Harry... Ghosts aren't scary." Ron yawned, and Harry momentarily froze as he remembered that they were in the Wizarding World... And that meant ghosts actually exist, and going by Nearly Headless Nick... Aren't even that scary. He shrugged anyway, pulled the sheet back over his head and started to prowl around the room. Ron sat upright and observed as Harry crouched next to a snoring, sprawled figure. This time however, he couldn't be bothered with the pretence.  
"Boo!" Harry yelled, and watched in glee as his trick had the desired effect.

The thing about four poster beds, is that they have four posts in each corner. Normally, these beds are considered a luxury. Not today however, as Harry had made Tony jump so much that he'd attempted to sit bolt upright in his half asleep state, and in the process smacked his head off one of the posts... Somehow.

"Fuck!" Tony yelled, and he clasped his head. Both Harry and Ron were howling with laughter, as from the corner of the room Neville sat up, rubbing his eyes and asking what was going on. "Fuck you guys, I'm bleeding."

Tony was in fact bleeding, as a trickle of red blood oozed down his forehead. He wiped it carelessly on his pyjama sleeve and scowled at the new stain. Thor had slept through the whole commotion.  
"Sorry mate." Harry chuckled, scrunching up the sheet and throwing it messily on the floor at the end of his bed. Tony shrugged, and proceeded to walk over the the still snoring Thor's bed and pounced on him by way of waking him up. They had since learnt that this was the only way to wake him up without getting punched in the face. Which had happened on more than one occasion.

Tony got up off of Thor and began getting ready, he knew Thor would need at least ten minutes. The God of Thunder was most definitely not a morning person.  
"Happy Halloween anyway!" Harry beamed, and Ron, Tony and Neville all politely replied, while Thor grunted something unintelligible.

* * *

It was a Saturday, and Pepper, Steve and Natasha had both met up outside the castle. They'd sneakily wrapped up several bacon sandwiches, along with toast, sausage sandwiches, and croissants, and quickly hidden them in their bags. They were due bound to the lake, where they were planning on having a picnic breakfast.  
"Ready?" Steve asked, as he hoisted the surprisingly heavy bag over his shoulder. He'd offered to carry, and it made sense seeing as despite the fact that he had reverted to his eleven year old state, he was still extremely muscly.  
They made their way along the winding path, and quickly found themselves on the pebble shore of the lake. It was freezing.

"Have you noticed that we haven't been needed since this whole Hogwarts thing?" Natasha asked, wiping the crumbs from her croissant off her face with a napkin.  
"They'll need you soon." Pepper replied thickly through her own sausage sandwich. It was common knowledge that, even though something was strictly confidential, Tony would immediately tell Pepper. So she knew anything and everything that was going on with Shield... Or at least; the stuff Tony could get his hands on.

"What do you mean?" Natasha queried, and Steve was sharing her benign curiosity now too.  
"Well, you guys are all pretty recent, aren't you? I mean it's been what, three years since you all joined?" She looked between Steve and Natasha for confirmation and they both nodded. "So things must have happened before then. Threats didn't just start happening the moment you announced that you were a team. Shield dealt with them, and they can deal with them now too. But something's going to come up... Something big, and they'll need you to come back. Sometimes the threats are too big... Like with Loki."

Natasha and Steve were always blown away by Pepper's ever amounting wisdom, needless to say however, the realised that soon they would have to leave this world to go back to their own.

* * *

"What are you two doing?" Loki asked, slightly amused at the sight of Tony, Clint, Steve and Thor all crouching down behind a wall in one of the darker areas of the castle. Beside them, a portrait of a portly man sniffed, apparently disapproving of what they were up to. The four boys turned around, and Loki grinned at the sight of Tony's forehead.

"Say it and I'll knock you into the next world." Tony seethed, and Loki put his hand over his heart. Clint meanwhile couldn't contain himself.  
"You know who you look like with that cut, Tony? Do you know?" Clint teased excitedly.  
"Who Clint?" Tony snapped.  
"Har-"  
"Shush you lot! He's coming!" Steve said suddenly, tapping Clint a bit harder than he meant to. Footsteps could be heard slowly working their way towards them along the corridor. Deciding he wanted in, Loki crouched down, waiting for whoever they were about to pounce on. Clint signalled a countdown with his fingers, and nodded when no fingers were standing.

WHACK. BAM. CRASH.

It all happened very suddenly. Bruce appeared, a blue thing shot from Tony's wand, while something purple fired out of Steve's. A firework went off. Thor sprang out from the corner and smacked Mjolnir off the cold stone floor. Clint shot an arrow that narrowly missed Bruce's face. The next thing was roaring.

"Shit." Clint swore loudly, as the transformation took place in front of them.  
"Fucking move!" Tony yelled, as a great green fist swiped at where their heads had just been. They sped off along the corridor.

"What- why- what- why?!" Loki couldn't make up his mind as to start his conversation of bewilderment.  
"Bruce asked for it." Steve said, sliding across the floor as they charged around the corner.  
"What do you mean?"  
"He wanted to see whether the Hulk was still him. But he didn't want to at the same time... Shit why didn't we do it in the forest or something?" Tony cursed, as he clumsily ran into Steve and almost fell over.

The fact of the matter was, Bruce had expressed an interest in finding our whether or not the Hulk was still rattling around somewhere in there. He had said that he knew he was there, but wasn't sure whether he was in some serious coma. Tony had immediately interpreted this as Bruce desperately wanting to find out, so he went straight to Clint, who said he wanted in, Thor too, and Steve said he wanted to help too (Clint and Tony left out the part about Bruce having no idea they were going to do it).

The sped into the Great Hall, where the whole school sat. The tables were littered with piles of ice cream, giant chocolate towers with chocolate bats flying around the peak. Pumpkins hung in the air, glowering down at everyone, side by side with the candles, which were orange for the festive occasion.  
"We can't go now, they'll know something's happened." Thor said, and though not agreeing that this was the best action, they all decided to sit down anyway. They'd go and find Bruce afterwards. Besides, with the change of scene, the Hulk wouldn't be the best to calm down. Usually Tony was the best at calming him down, but because he didn't have the Arc Reactor, or his facial hair, or the fact that he was considerably shorter, he may not bring the desired effect.

The hastily made their way over to their tables, and started to pile food onto their plates, though nobody touched it because they were so anxious about Bruce. Suddenly, the doors swung open, and Professor Quirrell rushed in.  
"Troll in the dungeon! Troll in the dungeon! Thought you ought to know." He then proceeded to collapse, and thus screaming begun. A stampede of feet rushed towards the doors, but Dumbledore stood up.  
"Silence!" He yelled, and the room became silent at once. They were all ordered to make their way to thief common rooms. Which everyone did so gladly. While Tony and Thor walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room, they spotted Harry and Ron slip away. Tony nudged Thor, and they also quickly slipped away to follow the two.

They caught up with them without much difficulty.  
"It's heading towards the girls bathroom..." Harry said, pulling out his wand. Tony and Thor stayed back, hiding behind a pillar as Ron and Harry rushed towards the bathroom. They had no idea Tony and Thor were behind them. The two watched on, as the Hulk made its way into the bathroom.  
"That's no troll!" Tony yelled, running towards the Hulk, who was letting out a low, loud growl.

They rushed in to find a severely startled looking Hermione crouching low under a sink. Ron was urging her to run towards him as Harry tried to distract him by shooting spells out of his hand. The Hulk didn't seem to be too interested though, smashing the cubicles happily. Tony and Thor could always tell whenever the Hulk was happy. It had become apparent to everyone that the Hulk wasn't some mindless smashing machine the moment he saved Tony's life. Since then, he could be reasoned with, and him Tony shared a mutual love of creating havoc, and tormenting Steve.

"Move!" Thor bellowed, and Harry, Ron and Hermione all turned around, stunned, as Thor stuck out his arm and Mjolnir flew into his open hand. The three all dodged their way around the sea of rubble and towards Tony, as Thor sprang forward and proceeded to smack the Hulk around the face. It was a mere distraction, and served the right purpose.

Hulk turned around, tiny green eyes landing on Thor, and then Tony. Evidently, he still remembered who they were, and recognised them as his eyes immediately lit up. Seizing the opportunity meanwhile, Harry climbed onto the closest still standing cubicle, and launched himself onto the Hulks back. Ron also stepped forward and raised his wand.  
"Swish and flick!" Hermione reminded him, and Tony started to panic.  
"Wait! Stop!" But it was too late.  
"Wingardium Leviosa!" Ron roared, and a wooded post flew into the air, hung for a few moments, and then dropped, straight on Hulks head, just as Harry's wand went straight up the Hulk's left nostril. Realising that there was no way he could be reasoned with now, Thor (though rather guiltily) gave him one last smack with Mjolnir, and the Hulk fell to the ground unconscious.

* * *

5 points each taken away from Gryffindor. Tony and Ron couldn't get over how she could take away points from her own house, but the others accepted it willingly, realising that the punishment could have been considerably worse.  
Tony and Thor waited until everyone had vanished, before settling themselves down and waiting for Bruce to reappear, which he did so. Still unconscious.

Thor picked him up and they carried him towards the Ravenclaw Common Room, and rapped on the door, leaving Bruce outside. They hid around a corner as someone opened it (and they were relieved to see it was Pepper), and she dragged him inside with the help of a few others.

* * *

"What was that?" Ron asked, the moment Tony and Thor re-entered the Common Room.  
"What was what?" Tony asked, actually quite confused.  
"With the hammer..." Ron trailed off, eyes landing on Thor, who shrugged. Mjolnir seemed to be hidden somewhere again.  
"Don't know what you're talking about..." And Tony and Thor quickly began making their way towards the dormitories. They almost got their too, had it not been for Hermione.

"You know.. I recognise that hammer." She said, eyes surveying the two.  
"There was no hammer, you must have been imagining it." Tony said a bit too quickly, and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

But the damage had already been done. Hermione would undoubtably find out soon enough. They had forgotten that there were Muggleborns who may recognise them from their news. If word got out it'd create havoc... And Coulson would kill them.

**I'm really sorry that it's mainly all Tony... But he's funnest to write :D  
So how did you feel about Hulk bring the troll? I had a request (sort of) from UnimatrixMuffin (see, I do read your reviews) about the Hulk being unleashed so I thought what the heck. Hope you enjoyed it anyway :) Next chapter will hopefully be up sometime in the week. See you :)**


	9. Chapter 9

"I assure you, in three days they'll be yours." Loki said, looking straight into the mans eyes.  
"How can you be sure?" The man asked, unconvinced.  
"I know these people. I've monitored them, I know their actions before they've happened." The man apparently was still doubtful, so Loki upped his game. "Trust me. Meet me in three days at the Shrieking Shack. They'll come in batches but they will come." He turned around and began walking briskly up Hogsmeade High Street, away from the man who'd disappeared into a dark alleyway.

"C'mon Loki! We need to go now otherwise they'll notice we're gone!" Clint yelled. His arms were laden with boxes and boxes of sweets stamped across with the Honeydukes logo. From the shop opposite, Fred and George appeared, carrying bags of what appeared to be Butterbeer.

"Clint's right. We need to go." Fred nodded. It was late November, and surrounding area of Hogwarts was drowning in the sleet which was falling from the grey heavens. Fred and George had formed quite a tight bond with Tony. After all, they knew who he really was, and after speaking to several Muggleborns about the Muggle world, they'd sussed out who the rest of them were without much difficulty.

After that, they'd all become quite good friends. Tony taught the twins how to make small Muggle contraptions. Including a small device that when set off covered a 10x10ft area with smoke, and when Pepper found out she was furious. Fred and George in turn showed Tony the Marauders Map. Something they'd stolen from the heinous caretaker Filch in their first year. They were now using it to stock up on various supplies from Hogsmeade. Tony had also promised that when all this got sorted out he'd let them come over to Avengers Tower for a few weeks.

"Who were you talking to Loki?" Tony asked, as Loki walked briskly over to them.  
"No one." Loki shrugged, and Tony raised an eyebrow and was about to say something on the matter, but George spoke first.  
"We better get going. Ron won't say anything but I bet you that Hermione girl will."  
"Yeah-" Tony said, carrying on the change in subject as quickly as he could. "Pepper'll kill me anyway."

They all quickly walked back into Honeydukes, behind the counter, down the stairs, into the cellar and back along the musty narrow corridor that led back into Hogwarts. It was a long and laborious walk, and it was made even more tiresome by the fact that they were carrying piles of various goods.

"I'm tiiiiired." Clint moaned, dragging his feet across the dusty ground.  
"I thought you were a spy? Surely you lot have to be fit?" Fred asked  
"That doesn't mean I'm not lazy." Clint replied, and Tony smirked. Both of them being guilty of cutting a through corners on various missions due to laziness. "Besides, these two aren't spies." He gestured to Tony and Loki. "He's just some guy who likes getting in the way, and he's the one who causes most of the problems."  
"You pointed at both of us." Loki mused, Clint grinned.  
"Exactly."

Loki was starting to feel a little bit of guilt for his past actions, but they flew away like a whisper cloud on a hot day the moment he remembered why he had done those things, and why he was going to repeat them in the future.

* * *

"Pepper? Can I talk to you, please?" Hermione asked Pepper, tapping her quickly on the shoulder.  
"Of course." Pepper smiled back and thrust herself up from her table in the Great Hall. She had been sitting next to Natasha, and they'd both been worrying over where the boys where. She couldn't help but get the feeling that Fred and George had something to do with it.

Hermione was chewing her lip. "Are you... Are you Pepper Potts?" She asked, and Pepper nodded, that's what it said in the front of her text book after all. "Because, well, I was doing some research... Well actually I was reading the normal peop- ah- Muggle newspaper, my mum sends me them! And ah..." Pepper could see where this was going, and felt slightly awkward at the situation. Well, if Tony had blurted it out on the first day, why couldn't she? "Are you Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries?" Hermione finally managed to spit out, and Pepper nodded.

"Yes, I am." Pepper said calmly, and Hermione shrieked.  
"I knew it! I knew it! That's why Tony Stark's also here! And Thor! And Captain America, urm, Steve. Woah this is so cool!" Hermione was positively bouncing. Pepper grabbed her.  
"Shhh. You can't tell anyone, alright?" Hermione's eyes widened slightly, and she began shaking her head vigorously.  
"No! No don't worry! I won't tell anyone!"  
"Great." Pepper beamed.  
"Can I ah... Can I get your autograph?" Pepper raised her eyebrows, and Natasha snorted into her pumpkin juice.

* * *

Draco was bored, boreder than he'd ever been before in his life, and he'd sat through one of Professor Binns' lectures. Crabbe and Goyle had gone to the toilet, because they were incapable of going by themselves, like the wimps they were. It wasn't until he saw that snob Granger talking to that Pepper girl that his attention was reawakened.  
"Are you Pepper Potts, CEO of Stark Industries?" He heard Hermione ask, and Pepper replied: "Yes, I am."

Malfoy froze. He'd heard about Stark Industries, by accident of course, when he was in London buying his school supplies. A muggle was having an animated conversation with another muggle, over something called the Avengers. According to him, it was all a ruse by Stark Industries to get someone's name in the paper more often. Malfoy had no idea what the Avengers were, but if it was enough to be a major talking point in the Muggle world perhaps it was something he could use.

* * *

"I want to go and check this place out."  
"Well I don't."  
"Why? Are you scared?" Clint smirked, and Tony stuck his nose in the air.  
"Course I'm not!" Tony said indignantly, and Clint couldn't help but feel he'd won a very rare victory. "What about you Thor, you coming?" Thor scowled at them from behind his book. They were in the library doing homework, but Tony and Clint had gotten bored around an hour ago. They had no idea that Thor was so passionate about his homework, but he nodded anyway.

Loki had planted the idea on them while on the way back from Hogsmeade, about going to the Shrieking Shack. Fred and George had told them that it was haunted, but both Tony and Clint washed it off. Nothing could be scarier than Natasha and Pepper in the morning. "We'll go then?" Tony asked, and the other two nodded. Just then, Steve came around the corner, with Bruce in tow.

"Where are you going?" Steve interrupted, and Thor scowled at him for talking. Steve looked slightly taken aback, but quickly shook it off.  
"The Shrieking Shack, you coming?"  
"Why are you going there?" Bruce asked, joining in the conversation and poking his head out from behind his own book.  
"Cause we can." Tony pointed out and Bruce shrugged. "Only, don't tell Pepper."

* * *

"Where are you going?"  
"Nowhere."  
"Clint Barton, do not lie to me."  
"I'm not..." Clint muttered, and Natasha gazed skeptically at him.  
"You're a shit liar."

After much debate, Natasha decided she was coming along too. Clint couldn't say otherwise though, because although he'd never admit it, Natasha was a slightly better fighter than him. Tony had started to tease Clint about the fact that he needed his girlfriend with him to protect him, but then Pepper had demanded that she came too.

"Why are you doing this?" Fred asked, slightly in awe as Tony and Bruce scanned the map.  
"Because they want to prove that they're not wimps." Loki said, sneering slightly. He couldn't believe that they'd all so easily been persuaded to go, and all it took was to ask. No trickery involved.  
"I think we should get going." Natasha suggested, and the others nodded in agreement. It was getting darker earlier after all- and whether they liked it or not they were still only 11.

* * *

It was eerily quiet, all except for an owl hooting lazily in the distance, which was carried to them over the lake which was glistening soothingly in the moonlight.  
"This is ridiculous." Steve pointed out, and it was ridiculous too. They were all huddled in a group, stock still in what appeared to be the hall of the shack. Thor was stood close to Loki, and had pulled out Mjolnir. Loki rolled his eyes. Bruce also looked slightly apprehensive, and had his wand sticking out. Clint and Natasha had created their ninja stance, forgetting that they owned wands, while Pepper clutched Tony, who was smirking slightly beneath the exterior terror.

"I didn't think you'd come." They'll all jumped in unison as a hoarse voice suddenly swept over them all.  
"Why do you always doubt me?" Loki said, stepping forward to greet the man. He held out his hand and he shook it. The others gawped.

"Loki? What's going on?" Thor asked, his arm had dropped limply to his side and was hanging in his hand. Loki rolled his eyes for the second time that evening.  
"What can I say? I'm a Slytherin. I'm a little bastard." Loki shrugged, and Thor shut his jaw, scowling slightly.  
"Wait a second, I'm a Slytherin too. Loki shut your face, you've always been a drama queen." Natasha snorted, and Loki pretended he didn't hear, and carried on talking to the newcomer.

"They're here, I said I'd bring them. Where's my side of the deal?" Loki held out his hand expectantly, and the other man scoffed before stepping out from behind the shadows.  
"You're that Union guy!" Natasha gaped, and Tony turned around.  
"How the hell do you know that?" He asked, but Steve stamped on his foot to shut him up.

"You can have it." The man tossed a brown parcel towards Loki, who caught it quickly. He held it close to him, as though he expected it to vanish. "You're magic aren't you? Help me stun these miscreants." Union pulled out a small plastic box bound tightly together with duct tape. Sticking out of the top were two long metal prongs. He pressed a small button on the top of it and shot it at a moth that was flying around his head. It dropped to the floor.

"Too much electricity in that. Let me guess... Old TV remote, you've taken out the inside and replaced it with several batteries. That's just going off the button you pressed. It's the On button, right? You had to cover the others in tape otherwise you'd keep accidentally pressing them. The voltage isn't very high though... Enough just to temporarily knock someone out I reckon." Pepper kicked Tony in the knee to shut him up. Having no electricity for three months had taken its toll on him, so the sight of a homemade taser made him positively ecstatic.  
"You really do know your technology, don't you Mr Stark?" Union chuckled, and Tony shrugged. "Would you like to test it to see whether it works?"

"I'm afraid... I can't let you do that." The voice that spoke made everyone jump.  
"I'm getting mighty tired of your shit master Loki." That was the first time Thor had ever sworn a Misgardian swear in front of them, and it made Clint and Tiny fangirl.  
"I'm sorry, what?" Union asked, confused.  
"Sorry, I'm not keeping my side of the deal." He ripped open his parcel, and amongst the wrappers a blue light shone through. He grabbed at a gold handle poking out, and within an instant he was pointing it at Union.

A shiver ran down Clint's spine as he recalled what had happened to him a year or so previously, and watched it being done to another man.  
"Go to Shield and hand yourself in." Loki told him, and without so much as a snarl Union turned around and walked off.

"Wait... You did all that just to get your sceptre back?" Bruce asked, astonished.  
"I like my sceptre..." Loki said, twirling it around his arm like a baton as he span around and swaggered into the distance.

**I'm really sorry that chapter took so long! I blame Flappy Birds. Do you want them to stay at Hogwarts over Christmas or not? It's up to you!**

**Also, don't hate me about the Loki thing either- I don't think I've done him justice :/ **


	10. Chapter 10

A few years back, the Avengers were met with a problem, a problem none of them thought they could achieve without great personal risk to themselves. It all started when Natasha came down stairs after everyone had gone to bed, and found Thor sitting in the dark on the sofa, his face lit up by the laptop screen in front of him.

"You'll hurt your eyes sitting in the dark, Thor." Natasha said, yawning slightly and switching on the light. Thor shrugged, pressing the laptop keys down heavily.  
"Friend Stark does it all the time."  
"Yeah, well, 'Friend Stark' is an idiot." Natasha pointed out. Thor chuckled.

Natasha then confronted him on what exactly he was doing, and soon discovered that Thor didn't know what Christmas was. He'd heard some people discussing it, and was none the wiser as to what it was. Natasha told him not to worry about it, and that they'd explain it to him tomorrow because it was a big topic and she'd only ventured downstairs for a glass of water... That and the fact that it was only September.

Once she'd told everyone the next morning, they all began the debate over who would explain to him. Whether to go down the religious route, or the one where he's to be warned on spending too much money. After a while, Clint proposed that Steve do it, because after all, he was the leader. Steve was begrudging at first, and starting mumbling something about how they never listen to him anyway, and set to work explaining to Thor about the many joys of Christmas.

This was one of the many reasons that Tony was apprehensive when he woke up on Christmas morning and spotted the pile of presents at the end of his bed. After all, Thor would see him open it, and he wasn't very good at hiding disappointment (last year he'd received a spatula). Bruce had tried to give him lessons on controlling his emotions, but they had proved fruitless as Bruce ended up losing his own temper at Tony's insolence.

From where he was sitting he could see his and Pepper's own present to Thor. It was a basket of PopTarts that Pepper had neatly arranged. They're were around fifty packets in the basket, and each one was wrapped with wrapping paper- because Tony had thought it would be funny.

He looked to the other side of the room and saw that Harry and Ron had already vanished, and that wrapping paper was strewn across the floor from where they'd unwrapped it all. He and Pepper had bought Harry some Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, and Ron some chocolate frogs. He heard a groan and saw that Thor was starting to wake up.

* * *

"Steve wake up! Steeeeeeeve! Steve wake up! Captain! Oi! Captain Rogers! Steeeeeeeeeeeeve!" Steve pulled his pillow over his ears as Clint shook him violently. From across the room, Ernie MacMillian was scowling at them through a puffy red face.

"Go awaaaay Clint." Steve groaned. It was very rare that Clint was awake before him, as he was usually the first awake when there was no real need for them to get out of bed at all. Today was an exception however, as Clint had made him stay up until 3am looking for Santa Claus.  
"But it's Christmas!" Clint said excitedly, deciding that shaking wasn't enough and jumping onto Steve, who let out a strange 'umph'. "Steeeve!"

Just then, Clint sat bolt upright and stared at the window. Thick snowflakes were tumbling past. "Oh my fucking God Steve you have to wake up! Please Steve! Please it's snowing!" Clint got on his knees, one of which was digging into Steve's stomach causing Steve to wince slightly, and began begging.  
"Fine! Fine Clint! I'm such a pushover..." Steve grumbled, and Clint beamed.

* * *

Natasha sat up and rubbed her eyes. The sleep clung to her eyelashes but she casually picked it out, and once she had enough gunk she flicked it towards a girl named Millicent who she'd developed a particular distaste for. She had refrained from doing such an act before now, but hell, it was Christmas- she was allowed to do it this once. Millicent snorted a little in her sleep, and rolled over. The other girls in their dorm had all left Hogwarts for the holidays to go home. Which was a shame because Natasha didn't mind the other girls. They were actually quite nice, and she spotted three small parcels with:  
To Natasha, Merry Christmas! Love-" and then their names scrawled across the paper. Although she saw none from Millicent, which was fair enough seeing as he hadn't bought anything for her either.

She crawled across the covers to the pile of presents at the foot of the bed, and immediately went for the box with the sleek black wrapping paper. Checking who it was from (Clint), she unwrapped it eagerly. It was a cardboard box. Confused, she opened it and found another box inside that. "... You little shit." She muttered. This went on for another five boxes, until she came across a smaller box- not wrapped in more wrapping paper. It was a light blue leather, and she flicked it open. Upon the cushion was a silver necklace with an arrow attached. Natasha beamed.

* * *

Bruce was the only boy left in his dorm, and Pepper was the only girl in hers, so they decided that they were going to bring all their presents into the common room and open them together. It was deathly quiet, as only five (including themselves), had decided to stay at Hogwarts during the holidays. The only reason they were staying was because Fury said didn't want to be in charge of a bunch of eleven year olds at Christmas, although both Bruce and Pepper had guessed that by 'bunch' he meant Tony, Clint and Thor.

"Steve's given me a nail file!" Pepper exclaimed eagerly holding up the pink rectangle. "Mine broke ages ago and I haven't found anywhere I could order a new one...". Bruce meanwhile was unwrapping a large green box. On the plastic, 'Hulk Hands' was stamped across the top, and beneath were a pair of bright green, massive gloves in the shape of curled up fists.

"Pepper... I appreciate this and everything..." Bruce started, and Pepper looked over and burst out laughing.  
"For God sake... I told Tony not to get you those. I'm really sorry Bruce. Look, your other present is here..." Pepper reached across the pile and picked up another large box. "Here you go. I'm going to kill that man..."  
"Or kid." Bruce corrected.

* * *

"Loki! Did you like your jumper?" Thor boomed across the Great Hall as he lay eyes on his favourite brother who was scoffing bacon. Loki grimaced. He'd hated the jumper with a passion... Which is why he wasn't wearing it. He saw Tony pat Thor on the back and mutter something, and they both walked over.

Thor was wearing his track suit bottoms and a large woolly jumper. Tony was wearing jeans and a red jumper with the Iron Man suit knitted into it.  
"That's a little bit conspicuous, don't you think?" Loki snorted into his pumpkin juice.  
"What can I say?" Tony stretched out his arms to his side and dropped them back down. Just then, Natasha came running over.

"Merry Christmas!" Tony began, put Natasha cut him off.  
"Quick! Steve.. Quick!" Natasha grabbed Thor and began sprinting back out of the Great Hall. Tony and Loki exchanged bewildered looks, before shaking it off and running after them.

* * *

"For God sake Steve hold still!" Clint yelled as Steve grimaced. The snowman building had turned into a dreadful ordeal. For a start, the snow was starting to turn red. "Fuck sake!" Clint pulled off his Hufflepuff scarf and tied it tightly around Steve's leg.  
"I'm fine! I'm fine!" Steve tried to push Clint away and stand up but it was a no go. "I'm fine, really. I can walk."  
"Fucking hell Steve no you can't! You got shot in the leg!" Clint protested.  
"It's just a scratch..."

* * *

She clung to the enormous green monsters back as he pounded his way through trees, knocking them over and causing their roots to spray mud. Her Ravenclaw scarf was wrapped tightly around her neck, but it wasn't doing much good at keeping her warm. Despite the chill, she couldn't help but grin. How jealous would Tony be when he found out that the Hulk had let her ride on his back before him.

"Shh, Hulk. Look, over there." It had been a very eventful Christmas morning though, she must admit. Her and Bruce had just been finishing breakfast when they met Clint and Steve who'd asked if they wanted in on the massive snowball fight they had planned. The idea was to build a massive snow fort, get Tony, Thor, Natasha and Loki, and then pound them with snowballs. Natasha had found them early however, and decided to get going on her teams fort. Then the wild gunman appeared.

He was a large man, dressed in all black. At first they'd thought that he was Hagrid, so they waved and shouted their hello's. Then the man had pulled out a black object, Natasha and Clint, being the Shield agents they were had spotted what it was immediately, and began yelling for the others to get to cover. But they were too late, and the bullet collided with Steve's calf. Bruce had transformed, Natasha ran to fetch the others, Steve swore, Clint had tried to examine the wound, and Hulk had pulled Pepper off the ground, over his shoulders, and onto his back. Muttering:  
"Pepper with safe with Hulk. Tony kill Hulk if something happens to Pepper."

Hulk let out a low growl as something caused a holly bush to rustle. Pepper patted Hulks shoulder reassuringly, but she was calming herself down more.  
"Come out with your hands up!" Pepper yelled. She had no weapon on her, only the Hulk- which was as good as any gun. "Drop the weapon! And come out with your hands up!"

"Or what?" The man growled, and he emerged out from behind the bush. The only light available was the grey, bright light from the snow clouds as it fought its way through the branches of trees. None the less, Pepper could still make a quick estimate that the man was muscly... And around 6ft 5in.

"Or I'll get my friend Hulk here to smash you." Pepper nearly fell off Hulks back as he punched the ground like a gorilla. For a moment, she thought she'd fallen off as everything went black. All she knew was that the man was getting away.

* * *

"We have to stop the bleeding." Natasha said, grinding her teeth together. Clint laughed  
"Why do you think my scarf is getting covered in Steve blood?" He asked, but Natasha ignored him.  
"Thor, I need you to fly into the sky and look for the Hulk and Pepper, then guide them out of the forest." Thor nodded, and within an instant he was clutching Mjolnir and circling the Forbidden Forest.

Tony looked slightly dumbfounded. "Wait, Peppers gone into the forest to catch a mad gunman?" Tony asked, slightly breathless.  
"She's fine, she's riding on the Hulk." Steve breathed through clenched teeth, but apparently Tony wasn't buying it.  
"I'm going to get her." He said simply, and took off into the gloomy forest. Loki ran in after him, and Natasha, Clint and Steve remained, trying to stop the blood.

"Well," Clint began "it's only 11 in the morning and it's already a very, merry Christmas."

**I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to post this! I've been seriously busy it's untrue. Sorry. I hope the chapter made up for it though :)  
It's gonna start to get into the finale, if you can call it that. Ron, Harry and Hermione will be there to help but how much help do you want them to give? Let me know!**


	11. Chapter 11

"What was that?" "You stepped on a twig you incompetent fool." "Well I'm sorry, we're not all as gracious as you." Tony quipped back. Since they'd entered the forest Loki had been nothing but a pain in the left bum cheek.

"Tony, look, there's a path." Loki pointed to a dirt track that wound it's way around a large tree. "We'll split up then. I'll go this way, you go down the path. We'll find them quicker that way." Tony suggested. "That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard, and I spent most of my life living that oaf Thor." Loki replied, and Tony raised an eyebrow.

"You know, I don't get you." He said, and Loki shrugged, continuing walking. "You could be a Prince on Asgard, which you were, and you went and threw it all away." Loki turned his nose up, shoving his hands into the pockets of his black coat. His nose didn't remain in the air for long however, as it had started to turn pink and he buried it in his Slytherin scarf. "It's just weird."

"What about you then? It only took you 3 months stuck in a cave to realise you were stupid." Loki pointed out, and to his great surprise Tony grinned.

"You had stuff though, you had a mum and dad who loved you-" Loki put his foot in it.

"They are not my mother and father." "Like hell they aren't. They raised you didn't they? They looked after you, didn't they?" Tony questioned, making Loki stop.

"I don't want counselling from you." Loki told him curtly, and Tony laughed. "You even had a brother! I would have loved to of had a brother! The closest thing I've got to siblings is Natasha, and that's only because she beats me up! I suppose Steve too... Cus he's the one who looks out for me whenever Natasha's on patrol... He's my big brother, and Natasha's my big sister. That makes Bruce the middle child... What about Clint? Clint would be..." Loki tuned out. His eyes fell on the muddy track that they were still following. Suddenly, someone yelled from up ahead. He immediately turned around and lay eyes on Tony, who's face had gone completely white.

"Pepper." He muttered, before pushing past Loki and running towards the sound. Loki followed.

* * *

"What the-" Pepper felt herself being pulled away from the ground. She realised that Hulk was picking her up and grinned. "Thanks Big Guy." Hulk grunted as Pepper clambered back into her original position on Hulk's back. The ground started wobbling as Hulk pounded towards the man, but soon the scent grew cold, and they stopped. "Damn." Pepper moaned, as she climbed down and brushed herself down. A few moments later, Bruce was lying on the ground. Pepper blushed as Bruce began shivering in his birthday suit, and quickly pulled off one of the many jumpers she had on and thrust it into his arms. Bruce smiled sheepishly, and Pepper began pulling off a pair of trousers and gave it to him. She'd stolen them from Tony because none of hers would fit over one set of tights, five layers of leggings, and some track suit bottoms.

"Do you always where that many clothes?" Bruce asked, shoving his legs into the jeans.

"I'd be a hypocrite if I told Tony to wear extra layers and didn't put any on myself, wouldn't I?" She smiled.

"Miss P-P-Potts! Mr Ban-n-ner!" Both Pepper and Bruce wheeled around as a hooded figure rushed towards them. "Th-the Forbidden Forest is strict-strictly off l-limits to students!" Professor Quirrell stood in front of them, his nose was bright pink from the cold, and his cheeks were from the nerve.

"Professor Quirrell!" Pepper gasped, slightly relieved. "We can explain..."

"Sir, please, we need your help." Bruce urged, stepping on Peppers foot to shut her up. He didn't know whether the teachers new about their... Problems.

"Wha-what is it, B-Bruce?"

"Our friend Steve is injured, we need to get him medical attention immediately. When we last saw him there was a lot of blood loss, and with the cold too..." Bruce rushed, but Quirrell's eyes went wide as he listened, slightly overwhelmed over Bruce's extortionate knowledge of the human body.

"Thor!" Pepper yelled suddenly, looking up into the grey sky and seeing Thor falling to the ground, Mjolnir in hand. The ground shook as he landed. He stood up and brushed himself off. Quirrell's mouth was wide open, meanwhile Bruce quickly ran up to Thor and started hammering him with questions.

"Wh-wha-what?!" Quirrell gawped at Thor. "Mr Odinson, w-what spell di-did you use for for th-th-that? I-I don't recognise it."

"Professor Quirrell." Thor stepped forward, suddenly he didn't look like an 11 year old anymore, and more like his older, taller self. Yet the voice that hadn't quite broken yet told them that he was still stuck in an eleven year olds body. "I am Thor Odinson, of Asgard." From behind him, Bruce kicked a large fallen branch. "A wild gunman appeared and shot my friend Steve Rogers. He requires urgent assistance. I have also lost my brother and Stark in the trees. Barton and Natasha are attempting to stop Steve's bleeding. I would be eternally grateful if you consented to help us."

Just then, Tony and Loki appeared in their tiny clearing. "This is why I fucking miss my suit! It takes half the effort of running 'cause I'm a lazy shit. Fuck! I need a Scotch." Tony bent over and clasped a stitch in his side, Loki meanwhile seemed perfectly fine.

"Brother!" Thor boomed, striding towards Loki, and throwing his arm around him. Loki shrugged him off. Pepper ran over to Tony and they hugged, while Bruce shrugged at Quirrell who was looking bewildered.

"Holy shit, Professor Quirrell!" Tony jumped as he spotted the teacher from over Pepper's shoulder. Quirrell fainted. "Man, what a pussy."

* * *

"On the count of three-" "Three... Two..."

"No Nat, I'm doing the countdown." Steve groaned as Clint and Natasha started another petty argument. This was the fifth argument since the others had disappeared into the forest. He had gotten told off by Natasha though, despite the fact that it was Clint winding her up. She hadn't believed him when she asked: 'on a scale of one to ten how much does it hurt?', and he replied 'five'. Now he knew why Tony and Clint always watched out for her, when she told you off, you knew about it. Since the he'd just decided to shut up. After the countdown had been done efficiently (the third attempt), Natasha and Clint dragged Steve towards the castle. A trail of red followed them, staining the perfect white snow.

"With any luck they'll spot the blood and know we've taken you inside." Natasha pointed out, and Steve nodded. As the doors into Hogwarts opened, the smell of turkey smacked him around the face. It was tiring work; getting shot in the leg.

**I am so sorry that took so long, it's been a crazy few weeks and there's been family stuff happening so yeah, excuses over. Does anyone mind if I leave out Quirrell's stutter? It's really annoying me to write it. I'm sorry that this chapter isn't that good, but I wanted to give you guys something to let you know I haven't stopped with it. Please let me know what you think! It's really a great help :)**

**P.S Sorry about the paragraphs, it was all paragraphed… so I don't know what happened there. Fixed now though! Thanks for all the reviews, follows and favourites though :) They're all really helpful- and we hit the 50 mark the other day, so that's awesome! :D**


End file.
